Counting Stars
by TheBiggestFangirl42
Summary: Oceanne moves to Teufort with hopes of becoming a Mercenary by using her magic. She succeeds and becomes Enchantress but gets more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked off the train and onto the platform with my violin case and breathed in the dusty air of Teufort. I walked to collect my trunks, they were filled with mainly books but they also had a few other sorted possessions. I wasn't very materialistic so I didn't have much. I already had a small apartment picked out so I walked to it with my possessions, and violin case. I stopped by the Landlord's office and he gave me my keys and helped me carry my trunks up the stairs, he seemed friendly enough, but he didn't speak. I unlocked my door, pulled my luggage in and gave my Landlord an envelope containing two months worth of rent.

"And your name is?" He asked, it was the first time I heard him speak.

"Oh uh Oceanne Carter" I answered with a smile. He nodded and closed the door as he left, I looked around my new apartment, it was rather simple. It had basic furniture, a couch in the living room, a bed, wardrobe and bookshelf in the bedroom, it had a kitchen, a bathroom, an extra room, and that was it. It didn't take long to unpack. I smiled as I looked into the empty room. "_Now for the fun part"_ I thought. I closed the door, snapped and opened the door again. Instead of an empty room with a desk, the floor and walls were made of stone, there was an empty cauldron in the center of room and the walls were covered with shelves lined with ingredients, empty vials, recipe books, and different items and knick-knacks that just help along with my magic. With unpacking out of the way I practiced my violin until about 11, it didn't bother anyone because I cast a spell around my apartment that muffled sound, I didn't cast it to it's full power though and I always take it off when I'm not playing violin . I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and my long, dark brown wavy hair and got into bed. The nightmares weren't that bad that night.

In the morning I decided to get a job, I dragged myself out of bed and cleaned myself up. I locked my apartment and walked to the town notice board. I didn't see much there so I explored the town a bit. After a while I did found a poster on the town pub saying they needed a bartender "_The Drunk Mercenary"_ the sign read . I walked in and saw few people sitting at tables, I guessed as much because it was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I walked up to the bar counter and sat down, the current bartender walked up to me.

"Hi there, what can I get ya?" He asked

"Actually..." I answered "I saw a poster about a bartender being needed." He looked me up and down and nodded.

"Ok… Please come this way." I nodded, hopped off the stool and followed him. He brought me to the back and asked my sizes. "Do you have any experience bar-tending?" I nodded.

"I was a bartender when I lived in the city." I explained. He smiled.

"It will be a lot more simple here, we don't have fancy drinks and we don't get as many customers as those big clubs in the city. We still get plenty but not as much. So full time or part time?"

"Full time." I replied. He gave me my shifts and uniform which was a pair of black leggings and a black blouse with the pub's logo on the back. Things went really well for the first few weeks, the job paid well and I made a few friends.

One night on a Saturday it was about 8 o'clock and I was cleaning and heard a few customers, I looked up and saw 9 men sit down on the bar stools, they were very loud and from what I heard, quite diverse.

"Aye lassie," The Scotsman called over, "Your largest beer." I nodded and made my way over to the tap. As I poured his beer, I noticed they were all quite different, some were more sophisticated some seemed insane, others were reserved and some were just loud mouthed. I gave the Scotsman his beer and started to fill out the other orders. The Aussie, Russian, the one in the flame retardant suit, the Texan, and the loud mouthed one in the hat that covered his eyes joined the Scotsman on the beer. As I served the beer to the one in the flame retardant suit, he looked up at me, so I just smiled and gave him a straw. The German and the Frenchman ordered a Gin and Tonic so I quickly mixed that up for them. When I got to the last one, he just asked for a Bonk! Atomic Punch. I smiled and handed the drink to him, he smile too.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' in a place like this?" He asked with a wink. Noticing all the other customers were busy, I decided to talk.

"I just moved to Teufort a couple weeks ago, I used to live in Canada and was tired of the big city, so I decided to become independent and move, this is the place I chose." I explained.

"Canada huh? I heard it's pretty cold up there." I laughed in agreement. "What's your name gorgeous?" I blushed a little.

"Oceanne" I answered, "What about you?"

"Names Scout." He answered with a smile. We talked for a while, even after the customers (Not including the 9) left.

"I like this job," I explained to Scout, "but I'm looking something more exciting."

"Well…" Scout replied, "We are looking for a new…" but Scout was cut off by the loud one with the over sized helmet.

"SCOUT! Get over here! Your the DD!" I looked up and saw the 9 getting up to leave.

"Well I guess I have to go." Scout turned back to me and said.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked with worried tone that was NOT intended

"Oh… it's hard to get ridda this guy" Scout answered with a smirk.

I smiled back at him and he left, I walked to the door and looked it so so more customers would come in. I watched through the window and saw him put a poster on the town notice board, get into the drivers seat of the giant van the 9 were in and drive off.

After I cleaned up and clocked out, I walked over to the notice board and saw the poster that Scout put up, it said:

Wanted

Red Mercenary

**Must have**

**-Fighting Skills**

**-Fighting Experience**

**-Strong Stomach and Mind**

**If interested call at 202-555-******

"_Well," _I said to myself, "_I'm going to have to make a phone call"_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed staring at my phone, I have never been more nervous to make a call. Maybe it's because the call was extremely important. I looked at the sticky note with the number on it and typed it into my phone, I held it up to my ear and heard it ringing, I swear I had been more nervous in my life. I heard a small but serious voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Uh… Hi…" I replied "Is this Miss Pauline?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm calling about the Wanted Ad."

"Okay but I need you to answer a few questions" I nodded knowing full well that she couldn't see me. "First of all, do you have any fighting experience?" She asked.

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Alright, do you have a strong stomach and mind?" She asked

"Yes, I would say so." I answered, she continued with the questions for a while and finally stopped after about 15 minutes.

"Ok, we bring you in for test training." She told me.

"Ok but I have a condition, if I do not get the job, you must not tell a single soul of what you see at the test training." I explained

"You have my word." I heard the voice say, she gave me an address and a time then hung up. I sighed, now I was even more nervous, if I didn't get this job, I would be stuck at my boring one. I decided to practice cello for a change, I took my violin and it started to glow. It stretched until it was the size of a cello and stopped glowing. I could turn a base instrument (my violin) into any instrument I wanted. I practiced "Secrets" by Onerepublic until my fingers were sore and my mind was clear. When my mind was clear, I started practicing magic, it would be a big day tomorrow and I wanted to make sure my magic was in it's best shape. After practicing for a while, I was exhausted, using magic takes a physical toll on my body. I just lasted 5 hours, so I hoped I wouldn't be needing to use magic constantly for 5 hours. It also takes more energy from me if I cast a bigger spell, like summoning my elemental golems for example, I can only cast 4 of those per day.

I woke up early, had a shower, got ready and left the house with worried thoughts, very worried thoughts. I realized I had no way of getting to the location, I had no car and Miss Pauline asked me to come alone so I couldn't hitch-hike. I sighed as I snapped my fingers and a magic carpet appeared, I got it a couple years ago at a garage sale, it was a normal rug then so I just enchanted it. I sat down on it and it whisked me away, it was very fast, it only took a few minutes to get to the location. When I got to the location, all I saw was the husk of what looked like a building made of sandstone. I landed the magic carpet, got off, snapped my fingers and it disappeared. I was 15 minutes early so I decided to sit down for a bit so I could gather my senses, the nervousness was making me weary. I kept telling myself that I would do fine and I would totally get the job, not many people were as experienced as I was with magic so I was a good catch. I took a deep breath as I stood up, I walked through the doorway of the empty building only to discover the entire back of the building was gone. Standing in the middle of the husk, was a woman. She had dark hair pulled back in a tight bun, she wore a purple skirt and suit jacket with a white blouse and black glasses. She had a tired but emotionless look on her face and she carried clipboard. I walked up to her.

"Uh… Hi… Are you Miss Pauline?" I asked her.

"I am, and you must be Oceanne," I nodded, "Now you did great on the question portion, but we need to see how you hold in a fight. There are drones that are trying to attack you, you must defend yourself in anyway possible. If you can, try to use all of your abilities so we can get a good taste of what fighting beside you in a battle would be like." She explained. I tilted my head in confusion,

"Who is we?" I asked noticing Miss Pauline was the only other person in the ruined building.

"Oh yes." Miss Pauline replied while gesturing towards the wall, on it there was something that looked like a security camera. "I should have mentioned, you are also being watched by the Administrator, she is the one who makes the final decision" I nodded while Miss Pauline started walking towards a medium sized box made out of blast proof material. "_Holy crap!_" I thought to myself, "_What the hell is going to happen!?_" but before I could think of anything else, a small robot appeared what seemed out of know where and started shooting at me. I quickly put up a ward with one arm and realized I had been shot in the leg. It hurt like hell so I cast my healing spell and the bullet wound seemed to disappear as did the pain. I leaned around my ward and shot lightning at the robot and he slowly crumpled down. Three more awakened and I decided to use fire this time, they went down easily. This went on for a while and I used every spell that I would consider useful in a fight. I realized I didn't have much mana left and there were more robots than I could handle, I slowly raised my hands and the earth started shaking around me, chunks of earth were rising up from the ground and assembling themselves into what looked like a giant person. I finished making my earth golem and it looked towards me to get instructions.

"Kill." I muttered as I pointed to the robots. I stood back as I watched my golem smash the robots, rip them apart and destroy them. When all the robots were in pieces, they stopped appearing. I snapped my fingers and my golem collapsed into rubble. I looked over at the bomb shelter Miss Pauline was in and she walked out with a very surprised look on her face. She listened to something in her earpiece and walked over to me.

"I'm happy to tell you, you got the job." She announced, a large smile crept across my face and her face went back to being serious. "You will be picked up the day after tomorrow at the town notice board at 11:30 am, I suggest you sell your living arrangements as you will be living at the compound from now on." She explained, "As for your possessions, if you can carry it all at once, you can bring it. You will be picked up by Sniper, he will be in a white van. Your room will be like everyone else, but due to you being a female and all the others being male, you will have separate washroom." I breathed a small sigh of relief. "I am looking forward to working with you, Enchantress." I was confused.

"Enchantress?" I asked

"Yes, Enchantress. All mercenaries are known by their code name. Sadly, some of them have even forgotten their real name." She explained as she looked down at her clipboard. I nodded but realized I still had one question

"Umm… Miss Pauline?" I nervously questioned. She looked up. "What are the regulations on having a relationship with the other mercenaries?" Miss Pauline blushed a little.

"Well… Technically it is alright, I am in a relationship with Medic, but the Administrator explained if it interrupted, or distracted us from our work, she would make it a rule that we would not be allowed to." She acknowledged. "You are free to go." I nodded and walked to the road. I snapped my fingers and my magic carpet appeared.

When I got back to town, I went straight to my landlord that would be gone by the end of the week but he could keep the money I had already paid for that month. He seemed kind of shocked that I would be leaving so quickly but I explained it was for work. He nodded and I went back to my apartment to sleep. In the morning, I gathered all the books I didn't read and the things I never used, I put them in my trunk. I brought them to the town pawn shop and sold them all, even the trunk, for a fairly good price. I used some of that money to buy a duffel bag and lunch at the diner. I went home and packed everything I didn't sell, which was my small wardrobe, my favourite books, and toiletries into my duffel bag. I went to the pub and told the bartender that I really liked working there, but I had to quit because I found a different job and it's something I really love doing. He smiled and said no hard feelings. I walked home and slept, that night's nightmare was pretty bad, but manageable. I woke up and got ready, threw the rest of the stuff in the duffel bag, grabbed the duffel bag and my violin case, and walked to the notice board. I woke up pretty late so I had to do this quickly, thankfully making it to the notice board with 10 minutes to spare. I sat down and waited, I noticed that the poster advertising the postion for the new mercenary was gone.

At 11:30 sharp, I looked down the road and saw a white van driving over the horizon. It was going pretty fast, and skidded to a stop next to the notice board. In the drivers seat was a man in his early 30s, he had a stubble on his chin and was wearing a red shirt with a vest, he rolled down the window to speak.

"You Oceanne?" He asked with an australian accent.

"Yes," replied "but you can call me Enchantress, or Tress for short."

"Alright Tress, throw ya stuff in the back and get in." The man instructed. I nodded with a smile and did what was asked of me. When I got in the van, he drove away.

"I'm gonna be honest," he explained "none of us are expecting ya, we know we are gettin anotha mercenary but we don't know when or who. Miss Pauline just caught me as I was walking out the door and said I had to drive to town to pick up the new mercenary. She told me your name, that you would be waiting at the notice board, and you were a girl. No offence, but I was quite shocked to find out you were a Sheila, and I wont be the only one."

"Well not many women choose to have a job like this, I do on the other hand." I stated "What's your name by the way? You know mine but I don't know yours."

"It's Sniper." He told, " I noticed you have an instrument case of some kind, do you play?"

"Yup," I happily answered, "I can play many things but I mostly play the violin and cello." Sniper smiled. We talked a little on the way to the compound but not much. When we got there I saw Miss Pauline standing outside a large building. I jumped out and went to grab my stuff from the back. I saw Miss Pauline whisper something in his ear before he nodded and walked in. I walked up to Miss Pauline and she smiled.

"Welcome to the Red Base," she greeted, "for now just leave your stuff here and I'll introduce you to the guys. None of them except Sniper know your coming or that your a girl, so be prepared for them to be surprised." I nodded with a smile and she walked through the door. I heard her say something along the lines of "Come over here guys, you have a new mercenary and I want you to meet them." I also heard a strong scottish accent say "Well what are ya waiting for? Bring the lad in!" I silently giggled and stepped through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel many eyes burning into me, the feeling itself made me want to sit down and cry. Was something wrong with me? Was I a disappointment? I looked up and saw 9 men, some sitting at the kitchen long kitchen table, some standing, all with shocked looks on their faces, except Sniper, who was trying to conceal a smirk. I smiled.

"Hi, my name Enchantress, but you can call me Tress." I introduced myself. Miss Pauline walked over to me and introduced the other mercenaries to me, there was Heavy, Medic, Engineer or Engie, Spy, Pyro, Soldier, Demoman or Demo, Scout, and I had already met Sniper. By now, some of them were relaxed, I brought my stuff in and Miss Pauline said goodbye and left, but not before giving Medic a kiss on the cheek. Medic promptly blushed while a few of the guys snickered and teased. Scout walked up to me.

"Oceanne, what are ya doin' here?" He asked, I honestly was shocked that he remembered my name, as he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would.

"I am a mercenary now." I said with a smile, "It's Tress now by the way." He smiled back.

"Lemme show ya to your room." Scout suggested, I nodded and started following him to the staircase. "Here, lemme take that for ya," Scout said said as he gestured towards my violin case that was now a cello case, I realized I might have accidentally transformed it in my nervousness.

"No, I got it." I tried to say but Scout cut me off.

"I insist." Scout adamantly stated. I shrugged with a smile and handed him the case. I followed him up the staircase that led to a long hall, there were rooms on each side and what looked like a lab at the end. Scout opened the fourth door on the right and set the case down. I looked around, it was a simple room, with a bed, a closet, a dresser, a desk with a mirror, and a night table. I set my duffle bag down on the bed and turned around.

"So… Afta ya get settled you can come on down, it's almost time to eat and Engie's cookin' tonight." I smiled and he left. I put my clothes into the dresser and opened the closet to find my uniform, there was a white, strapless blouse, that was attached to a red corset with dark brown ribbons and bows. "_Sort of girly, but it's what they want me to wear_" I thought to myself. I shrugged and put my cello case in the closet. I put away my books and the few other things I had. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. A few of the guys were already eating so I walked up to the table.

"Hey Tress," Engie said with a smile, I smiled back. "Stuff you need is on the counter and the burgers are in the frying pan."

"Thanks." I replied, I fixed up my burger and sat down at the end of the table, next to Heavy and across from Spy.

"So…" I heard Heavy mutter, "Where is leetle girl from?"

"Oh, I'm from Canada!" I answered.

"Canada?" Heavy asked.

"Yes Canada, the Great White North, it's north of America." I explained. "Most people call it the other America, but we are very different."

"Oh… Heavy is not good with geography." I heard him apologize.

"It's okay." I said with a smile, Heavy smiled back and went to eating. Spy took a puff from his cigarette.

"I heard Canada is bilingual, parlez-vous français?" Spy asked, I smirked.

"Oui, nous sommes tenus de l'apprendre à l'école" I answered. Spy smiled.

"Il sera agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui parle ma langue maternelle ici." Spy stated

"Personne d'autre ne parle ici française?" I asked.

"Malheureusement pas." Spy replied

"Eh bien content que je peux vous faire des frais plus à la maison." I warmly said.

"Je dois prendre mon congé, bonsoir ma petite sorcière." Spy said as he put his cigarette out in the ashtray, stood up and left. After everyone finished Demo suggested we celebrate, they brought me up to the roof and handed me a beer, and opened it and smelled the drink, being a bartender I knew what date-rape drug smelled like. I just met these men and I couldn't be too careful. It smelled fine so I drank it, I really needed it to calm down.

"We should let the new girl choose the music." I heard Engie say as he set a medium sized stereo on the table. I shrugged and handed him the mixtape I almost forgot I had, he popped it in and my music started playing. There was some Green Day, some One Republic, a few other things, I was socializing with a few of the other mercs, some of them recognized me as the bartender from the weekend. I perked when "Ain't no mountain high enough" started playing, it was my favourite song. I started humming along with it as I went to grab another drink when I heard a loud voice say from behind me "I LOVE dis song". I quickly turned around to see it was Scout, who happened to be right behind me.

"Heya gorgeous, wanna dance?" Scout asked as he gestured his hand towards me, I blushed a little. "Ey, no need to be shy!" Scout confirmed.

"Ok then" I cautiously said as I took his hand. He brought me to the other side of the roof where people were not, most of them were preoccupied with playing poker. He grabbed my right hand and put his other hand on the small of my back, his frame was sturdy and comforting. We danced to the music and I didn't realize that I had started singing the song, I was so used to being alone and singing along when this song came on I almost forgot some one was close to me, like, really close.

"You have a real pretty singin' voice" I heard Scout whisper, I came back to my senses and blushed.

"Oh… ya… I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Nah it's ok, in fact, I'm gonna join ya" Scout said with a smile, I smiled back and softly sang with him, he wasn't amazing, but he was pretty good and it was adorable. When the song finished, Scout thanked me for the dance and gave me a kiss on the hand. I was buzzing. Scout gave me a wink and went to join the other guys in their game. I told them I was tired and was going to turn in. I made my way to my room and grabbed my toiletries. I went into the hall and closed my door, I saw my bathroom on the way here and walked towards it. Suddenly one of the doors on my left opened and I was pulled in. I heard the door slam and a small click that must have been the lock, I felt a large body pressed up against mine and a large hand grab both of mine, I smelled whiskey and immediately knew it was Demo and he was drunk. I tried to scream but immediately his lips were mashed against mine, he tasted like whiskey too, I already felt his tongue trying to force it's way into my mouth but I resisted. Demo noticed this and used his free hand to caress my breast, I let out a small yelp and Demo took the opportunity to jam his tongue down my throat. "_This can not be happening!_" I thought to myself as I tried to push Demo off me but it was useless.


End file.
